1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pile fabric made of synthetic yarn, especially in a pile portion, having a good appearance with a deep color shade and a smooth surface touch and a method for producing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pile fabrics are a kind of woven or knitted fabric provided with a plurality of piles on a surface thereof. Pile fabrics have a unique appearance with elegant luster and deep color shade as well as a smooth surface touch. In the old days, pile fabrics, especially the pile portion thereof, were made exclusively from silk, rayon, acetate, or cotton. These materials, however, had functional drawbacks such as weak color fastness or lack of crease resistance. Accordingly, they have recently been replaced by synthetic fibers such as polyester or polyamide.
When synthetic fiber is utilized for a pile portion, however, other problems arise in the manufacturing process of the pile fabric. In the raising process, the piles cannot be raised uniformly or, if a double loom is utilized, the piles tend to be cut irregularly in the weaving process, resulting in an uneven pile surface.
In these cases, the thus treated fabric is often subjected to a further shearing process to cut off the tips of the piles so as to even the height. In the shearing process, however, the tips of the cut piles tend to deform in a mushroom shape, as shown in FIGS. 1a and 1b. The mushroom shaped tip portions result in a pile surface with a rough touch. The rough tips also scatter light falling on the pile surface, deteriorating the color depth unique to the cut pile product. Moreover, since foreign matter such as dust easily adheres to the rough tips, the resultant pile fabric quickly becomes dirty.